The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that have electrical conductivity of that between a conductor and an insulator.
Some other endeavors in this field include Light extraction for a doubly resonant cavity organic LED: the RC2LED published by Vandersteegen, et al; General n-Level Driving Approach for Improving Electrical-to-Optical Energy-Conversion Efficiency of Fast-Response Saturable Lighting Devices published by Tan; An Embedded 90 nm SONOS Nonvolatile Memory Utilizing Hot Electron Programming and Uniform Tunnel Erase published by Swift et al.; Single-crystal silicon films on glass published by Gadkaree; Organic Light Emitting Diode for White Light Emission published by Kamalasanan, et al.; A 22 nm High Performance Embedded DRAM SoC Technology Featuring Tri-gate Transistors and MIMCAP COB published by Brain et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 7,750,564 issued to Lee; U.S. Pat. No. 8,120,095 issued to Ho; U.S. Patent application 2007/0132061 filed by Chen; and U.S. Pat. No. 8,674,481.
Kamalasanan explains that recent developments in organic light emitting diodes have led brighter organic light emitting diodes that use less energy.
Vandersteegen explains that adding three additional interference layers between the indium tin oxide electrode and the glass substrate enables an improvement of extraction efficiency in an organic light emitting diode. Lee is similar talking about an additional arrangement of layers.
Tan teaches that an n-level type of driving approach to be adopted in the design and construction of power-electronic drivers for fast-response saturable lighting devices to achieve a quasi-optimal lighting efficacy.
Swift teaches a compact SONOS Flash EEPROM device with fast programming, high reliability, and uniform erase. Ho is similar, but adds that having a trench depth of 1-2 microns offers further benefits.
Gadkaree teaches a process for putting silicon on glass. Chen adds that a metal-insulator metal capacitor can be added to a system. Droers teaches attaching fabricated circuits to receiver substrates.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, organic light emitting diodes suffered from lifetime degradation with increasing current densities which occur when pixel area is scaled to increase pixel areal density. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention organic light emitting diode displays consumed more than two watts of power for a greater than 90% white image and could not support 120 frames per second video frame rates in a transparent and flexible form factor. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.